The present invention relates to an edge protector including an edge protector body having an opened end surface, a groove formed along the longitudinal direction thereof for allowing insertion of an upper edge portion of a door outer panel, and having a substantially C-shape in cross section, and an end cap configured to be inserted from the end surface of the edge protector body and configured to close an opened surface of the edge protector body.